Do You Believe In Angels? (reader insert)
by NothingIsSacred
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby save you from demonic possession, then from your boring and depressing life. Reader insert.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started, I must say that this is my first work of fanfic, and it is likely horrible, so please stay with me. There will be more chapters soon. I also must warn you that even though this chapter is not graphic, future ones will be. I plan for there to be graphic violence and likely a sex scene or two. This chapter also has a trigger warning. "You" are pretty depressed, and potentially suicidal in the beginning of this story. Let's be honest, your life probably isn't rainbows and sunshine if you're reading this. You want an escape, and one you can relate to. I'm not going to mention anything about "your" looks. "You" don't have to have long hair, a slender body, mile long legs, or creamy white skin to be a part of this story. I'm not one of those writers, and I know how distracting physical description of the reader can be, so I am not including it in the story. There is going to be a lot of mental description, though. "You" will be portrayed as a skeptic, likely an atheist. You will also have a bold personality similar to Dean's, so if you are a shy young lady or a Christian, this story probably isn't for you. Also, sorry gents. Reader is female in this story. If I get a request or two I might convert another version for the proud owners of penises. Well, enough rambling. Enjoy the story.

Do you believe in angels? Of course not. There isn't even a God, much less angels. You spent countless nights just laughing at the people on the internet who did believe, and yet here you were confronted by a man in a trench coat claiming he was an angel, and you were inclined to believe him.  
Two days ago, you were just living out your life. It was boring and you were unhappy, but it was life. You had recently hit a huge stroke of bad luck. Really bad luck. Your source of income had failed you, your car broke down, and your fridge was empty. You just sat there on the couch wondering how you were going to pay the rent next month when your stomach growled. You sighed and rubbed it, trying to remember when the last bloody time you ate was. The brainstorming began, and you decided it was time to take a little stroll down to the local walmart and swipe some doughnuts. You didn't like stealing food, but you need it. It's not like any of the asswhipes in your town would give you food, anyway. Your friends didn't even really like you, and your family shunned you.  
Contemplation of suicide, among other things raged on in your head as you walked down the darkened street, completely oblivious to what was going on around you. Suddenly, you snapped out of your thoughts as a black cloud of smoke came at you. You tried to run and scream, but it was too late, as it fed itself through your mouth.  
What happened after that was a blur. You remembered some things, but not everything. You could remember biting the throat out of a homeless man, ribbing the ribs out of a little girl, and killing a yappy dog, but not much else. It all went by like a nightmare, and you shut yourself up inside a mental cage to protect yourself from whatever it was that took control of your body. You had always been good at that, putting up walls. You had been used to it since childhood, as you were never really what one would call a people person. You were a freak. A novelty. People befriended you for a short while before growing tired of you and tossing you aside.  
Alone with your thoughts in your own meat suit, only occasionally looking out to see what that thing was doing with your body. You didn't really want to know other than out of morbid curiosity. You never believed in things like that until it happened. You didn't think it possible. You weren't some church-going, bible-thumping idiot. You only believed in what could be scientifically proven. Demonic possession was not something you considered to be a real threat to anyone.  
Your thoughts halted soon, though as you felt the thing being forced out. Willing yourself to view what was happening, you saw three young men and an older one standing around your body. It was tied down to a chair, and you could feel the painful cuts and bruises which had been inflicted upon the once soft flesh. Your head tilted up and you could see the black smoke leaving your body. You regained control, and the feeling of freedom hit you, soon followed by uncontrollable fatigue. Your eyes closed and you fell into a deep sleep.

When you awoke, you were on the floor, in the middle of something that looked satanic and insane. You blinked slowly, and sat up, still groggy. The people were still there, only in different positions than they once were. The freakishly tall one helped you up. You thought he looked somewhat like a moose. "Who the fuck are you?" you asked in a tired voice. The man in a leather jacket chuckled as moose boy explained. "We're demon hunters. You were possessed. Do you remember any of it?" You nodded and told him what you could remember. The men started talking among themselves, and you didn't really pay much attention to it as you were struggling to stay awake. One of the people came up to you and crouched down to your level. He looked at you with an almost curious look in his eyes and touched your face. You soon felt the fatigue drain away, and the injuries heal. You could see the people more clearly now that the room wasn't spinning, and you asked the man how he did that. "I am an angel of the Lord" he spoke in a slightly matter-of-fact voice.  
Part of you was inclined to laugh at him, but after what you just witnessed, you had to believe him. "What's your name?" you asked. "Castiel" came the reply. "Nice name." You gave a half-smile that quickly faded. "I'm _". The moose soon spoke up. "Hey, _. Is there any place we can take you? Any friends or family?" You looked down at your feet, trying to think of how long you had been possessed. It had to be more than a couple weeks, meaning your apartment must have been re-taken by management. You couldn't think of any friends or family you really wanted to see, so you simply answered "No."  
Leather jacket spoke up. "You don't understand, do you? You were possessed. We need you to go somewhere safe. Do you have anywhere like that?" Your eyes downcast again. "No." A silence befell the room before being interrupted by a gruff voice. "She can stay with me until this all gets figured out." The older man said. "She looks strong enough, she might even be of some help, and we need all the help we can get right now." Looking up, you asked "Help with what exactly?"

The boys explained everything to you, and you learnt their names. Something was after them, and they didn't know what, but it was possessing people all over the city and you happened to be caught right in the middle of it. Here you were thinking depression and humanity was all you had to worry about, and now this steamer was dropped on your plate. Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I wrote it to be longer than the last one, per request, and I had a bit of trouble with my home situation. I just moved so I am still unpacking. Thank you for being patient. There will be another chapter soon, and I want Castiel to be a part of it, but I am not sure how I can realistically do that right now. Tell me if you guys have any ideas or requests for the next chapter. I will spin your fantasies into words best I can. For now, enjoy this chapter. (Sorry for any errors, I do not have an editor. Message me if you are interested in becoming my editor.)  
-

A few weeks had past since you met the Winchesters, Bobby, and Cas. Bobby had taken you in, and since you had nothing to go back to, he showed you the ropes to become a hunter. You were a natural at it. It made you feel somehow better about where your life was going to learn how to hunt the things that creeped in the dark. You and Dean had become good friends, and it drove Sam crazy, but he enjoyed your company as well. Bobby even started to see you as a new member of the family, even though you could tell they were keeping things from you. The only one who seemed distant was Castiel. He didn't show up much, but when he did he didn't talk to you. Not really. You thought it made sense. You were a sinner to the core, and he was an angel. The only oddity was that he liked Dean. Dean and you were very simular people, and for Cas to like one but not the other was strange. Was he sexist? Maybe. The Bible is, so it would only make sense that an angel would be, too.  
Your thoughts were broken when Sam turned Bobby's tv on. It was tuned to the news. At first the things being featured were only the usual things, until something caught your attention. A murder happened in which all the blood was drained from a person's body. Vampire, maybe? You continued to be fixated on the screen, and something else caught your eye as well. You knew the person. Alexis. You were friends in middle school until she moved away. What a bummer. She was a nice girl. Personal ties aside, this could be a vampire attack. If it is, then it would be your first real case, too. You were sure the brothers would think you're ready.

"Absolutely not." Dean stated firmly, crossing his arms. "Why not?" You plead "I know the first victim, and I've worked real hard to be ready! Besides, I found the case, why can't I go?" You pounded your fist onto the table in defience. Dean rolled his eyes. "You think you can become a hunter after just a couple weeks of training? You're not ready and that's that!" Sam tried to cut in before being silenced, and you stormed off, pissed off at Dean.  
Bobby came into the room just in time to see you leaving, and decided to have a little word with the boys. "Listen, _ may not be a hunter yet, but she won't ever be one if she doesn't get experience. I can't teach her what she needs to learn out there, and we need her to build up for the big battles. You know exactly what we have on our plates, and if you think she can just jump right into that without having a few small rumbles first you're nuts. Now I want you two idgits to apologise and take her with you."  
You sat in the room Bobby had set up for you, staring at the ceiling and imagining punching the shit out of Dean's face. You heard a knock on the door and got up, opening it to reveal the punching bag himself. "Dean. Come to treat me like a kid again?" He swiped his chin and lower lip with his thumb, looking away for a second before looking back at you. "No, _. I'm here to say I'm sorry and tell you you gotta pack your bags. We're leaving in the morning. And no unnessicary girly shit, okay?" You snorted. "Do I even own any girly shit? I only have what you guys and Bobby got me. We still need to get me better underwear, by the way." Dean blushed a little at that, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, okay. Well, get some sleep while you can. I'm waking you at dawn." You closed the door and turned off the light. You were tired anyway.

Dawn came and it was time to go. You had your clothes in a backpack and made sure you had all your weapons holsters in place. You liked having extras in case whatever your primary weapon was got knocked out of your hands. Dean had a hard time getting you up, though. When he turned the light on you hissed at him and pulled the covers over your head, then when he pulled the covers off you punched him. He was successful anyway, though. You got up and went to the kitchen, where Sam had coffee going. Bobby laughed at how you drank your coffee, but you were too groggy to care.  
As you and the brothers loaded into the Impala and gave Bobby a wave, the sun was hiding behind grey clouds, leaving a nice chill around the place. Pretty well-suited for your first hunt, you thought.  
~~~

When you rolled into town, the first thing you guys did was get a hotel room. It was decided that you would sleep in the closet since the brothers didn't want to sleep with either eachother or you. Well, Dean was okay with the second idea, but it was decided that if he did sleep in the same bed as you, something awkward might happen, and that should be avoided. So, closet it is. You had to take the closet instead of them because they were too big for it. You were the only one who could fit. The boys unpacked their suits and donned them to go into town and question people, leaving you to do the research online.  
The best information you could find was from a shady website full of teenagers claiming to be vampires. It wasn't unheard of for vamps to be using this kind of thing to lure victims, so you started chatting one of the local creeps up, pretending to be a girl named Beth. The guy wanted to meet you that night outside of a cemetary nearby. You had time to get ready, so you agreed. Pretty soon after, the boys came back, having found nothing on the local bloodsucker. You told them you were going to go check out the person you were messaging, and they agreed that it would be a good idea. You just had to look the part. Since the mall was still open, they gave you some money and told you to go to hot topic and get some things to make yourself look convincing.  
When you got there, you decided to go all out on the theatrics, and bought everything you would need to wear to be convincing from fake fangs to black lipstick and a very dark outfit. When you got back and tried everything on, you definately looked the part. It was off to the cemetary with you.  
Once you got to the bone yard, there was a person waiting there. He looked just as stupid as you imagined. The kind of guy that obviously took fashion ques from Dracula, and behavioral ques from the Twilight vampire. It was hard not to throw up as he got too close up to you for comfort and kissed your hand. You smiled because you were acting, but the whole thing was infinately creepy in your eyes. He offered a stroll through the graves, and you accepted, but only because you had to.  
As you two walked, you used the best of your acting skills to pretend to be attracted to the creep as he told you his story about eternity which you were pretty sure he made up. You wanted to cut to the chase and see if he was the real deal, so you asked him to turn you, trying to sound as dramatic and serious as you could. He gave some spiel about not wanting you to live with the pain of eternity, and you were about ready to decapitate him anyway. This guy was not the real deal. Not with a pussy attitude like that. You told him you had to go, and gave him a fake number, telling him to call you.  
You began to walk out of the cemetary, mentally punching yourself for all that wasted time, when a person walked in front of you. You couldn't stop your steps fast enough and you bumped into him, falling on your ass. The guy looked back at you and kept walking. He reeked of blood, though. "Hey!" You got up, brushing yourself off. "Are you okay?" You asked, trying to appear as friendly as possible. Maybe he was a victim who got away. The man halted in his steps and turned around, a nasty set of teeth protruding out of his blood-stained face. "Not a victim, okay." You grabbed the handle of the machete you kept in your boot as he charged you. You were just fast enough to draw the blade, slicing it part-way through his neck. You knocked the dying vampire down and hacked at him until the spinal chord was severed. You got up and kicked the head into a nearby alley, cleaning the blade on your thigh before returning it to it's sheath.  
You were scared, you had to admit. The event was unexpected. Still, you were thrilled. There was something exciting about decapitating that vampire. You couldn't help but grin to yourself and bask in the glory of what you had done. Then you heard a scream. It was the creepy fake vampire. Looks like he followed you. He saw the mess you made. He began to run away, and you let him. If he had a phone it wouldn't be long till the cops showed up, so you ran back to the hotel as fast as you could.  
When you opened the door, Sam and Dean gave you a look of shock. You were covered in blood. They weren't expecting that. You told them what had happened, then took a shower and got back in your usual attire. When you got out, Dean threw something at you. You caught it and looked down. It was a beer. "Congratulations on your first successful hunt." He grinned. You opened your bottle and clacked it together with theirs, taking a nice long swig of the stuff, letting the cold, bitter liquid run down your throat. It was a nice, cooling sensation. The perfect reward.  
You and the brothers spent the night celebrating. You all got drunk and sang with the radio until management came knocking to tell you to shut up. You convinced Sam to give you a piggy back ride, and Dean took a few pictures. You were the first to pass out. The brothers decided to put you on the bed instead of in the closet. It was Sam's bed, so he slept on the floor. All and all, it was a great success, and an even greater night of celebration. Your first hunt was a smash-hit. You knew it wouldn't always be that easy, and the after-party would never be as fun, but you enjoyed it while it lasted, and even in your sleep you knew this was the first night of your new life.


End file.
